Display boards are manufactured in a variety of shapes and styles, the most popular being tri-fold display boards made of rigid paper pulp and/or foam material that is divided into folding panels with single score marks. Collage style display boards are used for the public display of individual pieces of printed information that are adhered to the front surface of the display board in a scrapbook like fashion.
Typically display boards are placed on tables and are used for presentations or exhibitions, usually in educational or business settings. In these contexts, the display boards are often accompanied by multimedia devices, such as tablets, e-readers and laptop computers that can display related and/or interactive content. When used in this manner, a multimedia device typically rests separately on a table near the base of the display board, which is often not at eye level. The positioning of the multimedia device on the table does not support its ease of viewing or integration with the other information on the display board. More recently, Quick Response Codes (QR Codes) have been employed to add dynamic content to display materials. This method, while enhancing dynamic content, requires the viewer to take a second step which can result in the viewer losing interest.
Other current techniques, such as simply gluing printed materials and a multimedia device to standard display boards can appear less professional and can make it difficult to remove the multimedia device and printed materials from the display board without damage. In addition, when multimedia devices are attached to the display board it can become top heavy and increase the chance of the display falling over and may no longer be able to fold flat. Lastly, display board corners can be damaged during transportation, set up or break down, which can degrade the appearance and limit the life of the display board.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable display board for multimedia devices that folds flat and can interface with custom print services.